Fluid ink jet systems typically include one or more printheads having a plurality of ink jets from which drops of fluid are ejected towards a recording medium. The ink jets of a printhead receive ink from an ink supply chamber or manifold in the printhead which, in turn, receives ink from a source, such as a melted ink reservoir or an ink cartridge. Each ink jet includes a channel having one end in fluid communication with the ink supply manifold. The other end of the ink channel has an orifice or nozzle for ejecting drops of ink. The nozzles of the ink jets may be formed in an aperture or nozzle plate that has openings corresponding to the nozzles of the ink jets. During operation, drop ejecting signals activate actuators in the ink jets to expel drops of fluid from the ink jet nozzles onto the recording medium. By selectively activating the actuators of the ink jets to eject drops as the recording medium and/or printhead assembly are moved relative to one another, the deposited drops can be precisely patterned to form particular text and graphic images on the recording medium.
One difficulty faced by fluid ink jet systems is wetting, drooling or flooding of inks onto the printhead front face. Such contamination of the printhead front face can cause or contribute to blocking of the ink jet nozzles and channels, which alone or in combination with the wetted, contaminated front face, can cause or contribute to non-firing or missing drops, undersized or otherwise wrong-sized drops, satellites, or misdirected drops on the recording medium and thus result in degraded print quality.
Current printhead front face coatings are typically sputtered polytetrafluoroethylene coatings. When the printhead is tilted, the UV gel ink at a typical jetting temperature between 75-95° C. and the solid ink at a typical jetting temperature of about 105° C. do not readily slide on the printhead front face surface. Rather, these inks adhere and flow along the printhead front face and leave an ink film or residue on the printhead which can interfere with jetting. For this reason, the front faces of UV and solid ink printheads are prone to be contaminated by UV and solid inks. In some cases, the contaminated printhead can be refreshed or cleaned with a maintenance unit. However, such an approach introduces, system complexity, hardware cost, and sometimes reliability issues.
There remains a need for materials and methods for preparing devices having superoleophobic characteristics alone or in combination with superhydrophobic characteristics. Further, while currently available coatings for ink jet printhead front faces are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for an improved printhead front face design that reduces or eliminates wetting, drooling, flooding, or contamination of UV or solid ink over the printhead front face; that is ink phobic or oleophobic, and robust to withstand maintenance procedures such as wiping of the printhead front face; and/or that is easily cleaned or self-cleaning, thereby eliminating hardware complexity, such as the need for a maintenance unit, reducing run cost and improving system reliability.